Chapter one: What you least Expect
by Loonybell
Summary: What happened When Harry, Hermione, and Ron are off finding horcruxes? Ginny does everything in her power to help out the trio and is surprised by a friend.


15

Everything buzzed for me there was no time to sit still and think. No one seemed to even know what had just happened the silver shimmering cat rippled spreading silence in all directions. Most people had no idea what had just happened it was hard to comprehend. I jumped up at the sound of Kingsley's voice knowing nothing he said would be good news; my wand in my hand, the silence was unnerving. Then someone screamed. All hell broke loose, everyone was there shoving each other out of the way as death eaters appeared unto the dance floor. I pushed my way through saying the say spell over and over again. Getting what action I could in while I had the chance. I turned to see Tonks and Lupin fighting off the death eaters just as I was. I turned again barely missing a jinx fired by Yaxly. Most of the guest had dissaperated by now and only the order Weaselys and Delacours remain. I watched as they disappeared off to do whatever it was they were doing. Soon they over powered us and we sat on our knees. Mum looked around for the trio. Secretly I think she knew she wouldn't see them but she needed to look for them anyway.  
>"Where is Harry Potter?" Jugson asked standing above us, our spirits were battered and I bet if the Delacours knew where he was they would have sold him out. Luckily the only people who knew where he was were long gone. Mr. Delacour looked ready to cry. They defiantly were a vulnerable people.<br>"Ve do not know" Mrs. Delacour said weeping, Fleur looked about to cry. I wanted to go over there and comfort her but that was what Bill was for. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself.  
>"Those of us who are loyal to him would never tell you!" I felt the swift kick of a large foot and did not see who had done it. It did not matter to me, I had said what needed to be said. The air was stiff for but a moment when all of my brothers stood up to defend me. One by one the death eaters fell against my brothers united power. Fred offered me his hand as Yaxly let us leave with a Warning.<p>

"If we ever find out you are helping him in any way. You all will suffer a fate worse than death." He apperated with his last words and not a moment too soon, Fred and George's combined spell split the wall behind him wide open.

I stood in the kitchen icing my face. Everyone was so shock up a little wound like mine went unnoticed, I didn't mind. There was so much out there that needed to be done. Dad and the boys stood in the living room above the couch where Hagrid was sitting too drunk to really know what had happened. Mum was nowhere to be seen, I knew though without really thinking where she was.

I found her sitting in Ron's room, the Ghoul coughing in his bed. She acted like he wasn't there; she just sat in the middle of the room rocking unsteadily tears running down her face. I walked slowly over to her wrapping my arms around her. She jumped at the touch of my hand like she never expected anyone to find her. I rocked with her a moment looking at all of Ron's stuff.  
>"He's gone Ginny, He's really gone." He voice raspy full of sadness I wasn't sure what to say. None of my words could ever make this better. She might never see her youngest son again; she might never get to say I love you one more time. All my words just seemed insignificant.<br>"I know Mum, I know."

I was sitting in the kitchen with Charlie when the daily prophet arrived. Mum was spending all her time in her room and dad was working harder then ever mostly because he needed to prove that he wasn't a threat. If you knew dad you knew he could never be a threat. He was a smart man but just a bit dim sometimes and I loved him dearly.

The giant picture of Harry is what stood out to me. I cried out in anger and Charlie ran over to me.

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH**

**OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

I threw the paper across the room. Did they really think people would belive this crap? Harry was the epitone of goodness sure he had his bouts of evil but never would he kill someone. Then again I could understand the thinking, but never Harry. Harry could not do this, Damn them for putting this into people's minds as if things weren't bad enough this was bound to make things even worse. Charlie wrapped his arms around me as Harry's face mocked me from across the room. I pulled myself out of his arms and grabbed the paper ready to read what other lies they had printed.

"'_Muggle born Register,"_ I read aloud to a very attentive Charlie, "_' the Ministry off magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle Borns" the better to understand how they came to posses magical secrets._

_ "'Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizardry ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical powers by thief or force.'" _I stopped briefly for a moment anger just filling my soul. "This is bull crap no one can actually believe this."

"Just keep reading Ginny," he whispered feeling just as bad as I was. I kept reading because it meant not thinking about Hermione and Dean.

"_' The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical powers, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission'" _We sat quietly in the kitchen as we worried about all of our friends. This was Bullocks but yet no one would defy them, everything was unsettled. Charlie held my hand as we sat in silence. I couldn't think of a thing to say. I knew soon he would have t leave. He had a job and a life of his own. Our life was being turned upside down. Mum wouldn't leave her room and I was left alone her while dad worked.

Dad apperated in at the right moment, a few seconds before Charlie had left for his life at Gringots. Never had I felt so alone. I stood in front of ron's door looming at the ghoul that was supposedly him.

"Ginny is everything ok?" He asked seeing my glum face. I think the silence of the house had finally gotten to me. Nothing was o.k. and I didn't know when it would be again.

"Yeah dad everything is fine. You just missed Charlie." I said getting everything ready for dinner. We had to eat sometime. He looked shocked, like he had some news for me that he didn't really want to say. Whatever it was I knew if could be worse.

"Ginny, if you ever had plans on skipping school this year, you can't. they are making it mandatory." His words were heavy on his heart I knew it, just as he knew me. I didn't plan on going back to school not when mum was comatose as she was. Obviously they knew, they knew how many people would skip out on Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was dead. I really couldn't believe they were making us do that. "They are going to do a blood status before you can go. Yours will be tomorrow." He sighed and walked up the stairs I knew that tonight I would be eating by myself.

"Step in and flush," he said pointing my in the direction of the women's loo. It was all dizzying I didn't know what had happened. Before there was a phone booth and now everyone had to come in this way? "I'll meet you there."

I stepped into the water bowl feeling foolish but knowing instantly that I had done the right thing. Though my feet were emerged in water they remained dry. I looked around and saw the gold chain without a second to think I pulled it. I spun for a second before appearing in a fire inside the ministry. Being learned in ,agic all my life this was nothing startling about this. I walked confidently out of the pit.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" I recognized the voice right away, it was a voice I did not want to hear at the moment. I did not want to deal with him at the moment and when I felt a hand at my shoulder I turned wand in hand, Ready to duel if the opportunity arose.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here. Aren't they certain of your blood status or has someone finally looked into the rumor about your house elf being your dad?" she said watching his face twitch, it gave her pleasure thinking she could ruin his day with just a few well placed words.

"Everyone needs to be tested" he responded walking away I silently cheered feeling another hand at my neck.

"Do not engage with him Ginny, he could have you killed." Dad said directing me towards the fountain. It disturbed me. Thrones on top of bones, it was wrong. We did not rule over anyone, that was not the way it was meant to be.

"He'd rather kill me himself dad" I told him more than likely not settling his mind much. I knew this but at least I settled my own. He silently just pulled me along.

The spoke to me with such arrogance in their voices, like I was beneath them, dirt and while most thought our family as blood traitors I never really felt it before this. Luckily though the meeting lasted all of minuet, we might be blood traitors but we were pure blood. Dad didn't let me stand around a moment more then I needed to he pushed me out of the ministry and apperated me to Fred and George's. They smiled at me carefully taking me off of his hands.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Fred asked getting me a butterbeer out of their mini-bar in the back of the store. She sighed they were great at changing the subject off of tense things.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, transfiguration, and Herbology." I responded it was funny. I felt like Fred and George lived so much life and yet I was going further with my school life then they have.

"Ginny you are so much smarter then the rest of us." George whispered as lee came into the room, he blushed and quickly left the room again.  
>"Speaking of my brains, I had an idea…" I then put down my butterbeer and began to explain the idea that had been rolling around in my head. Potterwatch, as I explained it the first time they stopped me and called Lee into the room so he could hear it too. They all seemed to love my idea, having a news station that actually reports real news so that if Harry ever catches it he'll know that we are here fighting with him.<p>

"It's positively brilliant Ginny!" Lee said for the first time feeling comfortable enough to talk around me.  
>"Let the first broadcast of Potterwatch be on September 1st so that Ginny can spread it orally in the Hogwarts express. That way no death eaters can shut us down." Fred said and George expanded off of it.<br>"Password Potter Lives. Remember that Ginny" he said and I zoned out as they made plans for potter watch, another one of my brilliant ideas formed, not one that I really wanted to think about yet, not until I could talk to Luna.

September 1st came sooner then I wanted, it felt so weird not having Hermione, Ron, and Harry there with me. School was just going to be difficult, especially with the death eaters taking over. Headmaster Snape, and the Professors Carrows. It was indeed going to be a difficult year. I found Luna and Neville sitting in a cabin by themselves and I joined them eager to see my friends again. Luna and Neville stood up quickly emerging me in a group hug if I wanted it or not.

"After your brother's wedding I didn't know what to think. I should have written you but Father was very busy with the quibbler and I'm not allowed to venture far without him for fear the Bliterz will infest my mind. They are quiet some odd creatures." Luna said Neville looking at her adoration in his eyes. He had bags it was certain he was taking this just as well as we were. He put his hand on my arm taking a deep breath before speaking to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked me, it was obviously hard for him to talk this whole subject was difficult. It was time to switch the subject.  
>"My brothers and Lee have started something Called Potterwatch, it's a news show about real news, to let potter know if he's out there listening that despite everything that is happening we stand beside him. We are still Dumbledore's Army." Luna's face lit up, I knew that she always thought of us in D.A as her friends and family I knew she would be happy to start it up again.<p>

"Do we really want to do that Ginny, things are hard enough." Neville said always being the voice of reason.

"What better way to show He-who-must-not-be-named that as long as we are here we will resist. We can't sit back and let him show his new teachers and new rules down our throat without resisting." I let all my thoughts out my ideas flowing from my head. Luna nodded along with me.

"Don't you see Neville, we need to stand up against them let them know that we won't let the Nargles bother us they like have them. It's our duty." Neville signed again nodding hopefully he was on our team.

"Alright what are we doing?" he asked giving in. I did a silent scream excited that they both understood and agreed.

"Spread the word to everyone in the D.A. tonight at midnight Password Potter Lives!" I smiled broadly as they left the cabin going in different directions. A freakily 2nd year come in looking flustered and dizzy in their wake.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" she asked quietly hand griping a piece of paper, I knew what it was and was dreading it.

"Yes I'll take that." I said grabbing the paper and ripping it open. The 2nd year rushed out of my presence and I made my way towards Slug horn cabin.

The toad looking fellow was surrounded by extraordinary people whom this year seemed to include Draco. I recognized the similar people, Blaise and Melinda were there last year and I had gotten to know them quiet well. I felt surrounded by people who hated me but I stayed thinking this would be my year so why not get used to it.

"Ms. Weasley, how nice of you to join us." Slughorn said all eyes fell on me, I took a spot next to Melinda and Draco feeling the love between them. In reality she could feel the hatred emulating off of Draco towards her. It burned a bit but she was use to it. "Learn any new hexes Ginevra" he asked using the one name she wished she could erase from history. She laughed it off.

"Quite a few Professor," Draco laughed next to me, I turned and said into his face. "Maybe I'll try them on you Malfoy," the whole cabin laughed at my banter, he just smiled.

"I have some things I'd like to try on you," his voice husky in my ear, I looked around the cabin and no one else seemed to hear what he had just muttered. I wouldn't let him see how much it bothered me; instead I just turned and pretended to pay attention. I looked outside and realized how dark it had gotten and I stood up to leave, we needed to get dressed before we arrived. Draco followed suit as the others let Slughorn faun over them. I turned towards the Gryffindor cabins the train seemed to suddenly lurch to a stop. I braced myself again the walls with one hand, the windows in front of me imploded and suddenly I felt myself being pulled backwards out of the way of the glass. I looked up and into the persons eyes to find the blue eyes of a shattered soul looking back at me. Somehow I had ended up surrounded in Draco's arms. I pulled away and ran in the opposite direction, not before I heard him talking to Blaise. "Filthy blood traitor, now I've got to burn my clothes."

"He's not here!" Neville yelled at the death eater, I pushed past him to stand beside my friends the touch of his skin on my arm sent shivers down my spine, a completely different feeling then when Draco had just touched me. "Search the train, but…" I cut Neville off, his lip began to quiver, this was Bellatrix's husband the man who had tortured his parents to insanity.

"You won't find him," I moved beside Neville and Luna grabbing both of their hands. They held on tight to me as I hoped they would Seamus join us as did Michael Corner. We stood United against him. Every one stared; it was becoming an occurrence for us to be stared at but I could just not get use to it.

"I guess he is not here," the man said leaving the cabins and suddenly the train lurched forward again.

Everybody rushed forward ready to see what kind of headmaster Snape was going to be, I already knew. He was cruel as a professor and he murdered for sport what kind of Headmaster could we expect him to be from that? I started my walk up to the common room when I stopped. I heard the light footsteps just behind the beautiful witch. I hid wishing so much that I had Harry's invisibility cloak.

"All the secret passageways are closed?" a male voice boomed through the corridor.

"Yes all of them." The female responded begrudgingly.

"Good if potter gets in here we will see it coming."

They passed by me quickly not even seeing me in the dark dank corridor, I changed my mind about going to the common room, onward I went to the library to figure out what had to be done next.

As suspected the library was deserted nothing but the lovely smell of dusty old books, something I enjoyed quiet well. Never told Ron for fear he accuse me of being Hermione. I opened one of the first books on the shelf and inserted my face for a sniff. I knew if anyone saw they would avoid me like the plague, even for Wizards what I had just done was odd.

"Your very complex Weasley," Malfoy said coming out of the shadows, I dropped the heavy book on my foot as he frightened me. He grabbed my arm and helped me to sit down. My foot was throbbing; I've never felt a muggle injury as bad as this. "Are you alright Ginny," it was the first time he had ever said my first name, and it was the first time I had ever seen him show any sort of compassion. It was more frightening than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot.  
>"I'm fine, Malfoy what are you doing here?" I asked feeling slightly out of sorts. He backed up defensive.<p>

"What else I'm studying." He sat down across from me a book in front of him. My book sitting just beside that, as I retched for it he looked at me. His soullessness burning into my skin, all of this was just too odd for me to comprehend.

The book was really informative about creating secret passages. The way the book explained it, a passage could be created in the Room of Requirement. Tomorrow I would have to try, after I explained to Luna and Neville what they had to do next. Every now and then I watched Draco, he seemed just as interested in his book as I was in mine.

A gentle shake woke me, I was not even aware I had fallen asleep until Draco had his hands on my shoulders shaking me awake. His face was haggard and sleepless much like mine probably had been. But I saw something else in his eyes, eyes that I never really looked into before.

"Ginny you can't sleep here." He said continuing to shake me, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. He began shaking me harder more fierce and my body register that this was Draco touching me. I sat strait up and he jerked back surprised. "Go to your Tower Weasley!" he demanded leaving the library in a huff. Whatever had been in his eyes was long gone by now.

The sun woke me a second time. Since I had woken up in the library I had not been able to sleep. One of the other girls moved or the moonlight taunted me or like now the sun insisted on waking me with its wonderful glares of sunlight. I stretched only to see a menacing letter upon my bedside table. It was from Snape. She headed towards the headmasters office a horrible start to what would be a horrible day.

I took a seat on the other side of his desk. Gryffindor's sword staring at me, Snape with his cruel intents put it there above his desk on purpose, and having me come in this morning was even crueler. It rightfully belonged to Harry and He knew it, luckily my anger was easily controllable at least for the temporary moments I had to be in here. He sat in his stupid claw footed chair staring at me. His hands crossed over his chest as he contemplated what he needed to yell at me for.

"Ms. Weasley," He paused obviously not as certain in his words as he thought he was. I sat there in silence staring at the sword waiting for him to continue. "We missed you at the feast."

"I wasn't hungry" he looked at me like I had just agreed to dine on his heart. like I was some sick weirdo and he didn't know what to say to me. We sat in the quiet of his office. I wasn't about to give him more then he deserved. If he wanted me to talk he would need to ask another question.

"They are mandatory; I can't have the last Weasley causing trouble at my school." I stood up my anger consuming me.

"Let's get one thing strait. This will never be your school, as long as there are people loyal to Dumbledore, ..." I dragged out my last sentence to really pound it into his head. Before I had been the youngest weakest Weasley, now I wasn't taking any shit.

"DENTENTION!" he yelled at my back as I left the room.

"Gladly!" I shouted back at him before exiting and heading down to breakfast.  
>"Did the Nargles get to you last night?" Luna asked as I appeared in the great hall Neville showed up next to her.<p>

"I just wasn't hungry I went to the library to study." I said sitting down taking a bite of toast. "After my detention tonight we need to talk, meet me in the library at 8."

"Charms at N.E.W.T level are more difficult than most people realize if you wanted and easy class I suggest you leave now." Professor Flitwich paused as 2 or 3 of the students got up from their seats and left. I had never really thought that anyone would actually drop a class here but I suppose it happens everywhere, espeacailly in the higher up classes.

"Did you enjoy your classes?" Snape asked setting a single black quill in front of me. I knew what it was before he said anything. I remembered harry's hand that year, the scar is still there and yet I didn't fear it. This was nothing compared to what he could do to me.

"I enjoyed Potions especially well now that we have a good professor." He stared at me like he didn't know what to say or do. Punish me more or pretend I did not say it.

"Lines Ms. Weasley, Respect…Maybe it'll sink in."  
>"I doubt it," I muttered under my breath as the word burned into my flesh.<p>

The sky was dark, night was starting to settle in, and my hand was burning. Respect just beginning to sink in. this was a cruel punishment but one I would endure. I rushed to the library considering I was already half an hour past meeting with Neville and Luna.

Just as it had been the night before the library was deserted, except for Neville and Luna that was. I sat down next to them jumping in on the discussion about the Whomping Willow.

"Ginny what happened to your hand." Neville asked started staring at the oozing wound. Luna began digging in her bag just as I did; mine however was well organized so I found the object of my desire faster. Essence of Dittany, it stung as I poured it over my hand.

"I guess that works." Luna said putting the earthy looking substance back into her bag. Neville and I just laughed. We were use to her odd things and behaviors. We loved her. We loved each other, we were family. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor belongs to Harry. Dumbledore left it to him in his Will but yet it sits in Snapes office. I was in there this morning and all I could think was that he put it above his desk to mock us. I can't have that; it needs to go to its rightful owner. I'm not sure how we are going to get it to Harry but once we have it we will find a way. Are you guys in?"

"Susan's Aunt Died last week, we need to show people that we can fight this." Neville said grabbing my hand; Luna put hers on top of ours, Her eyes misty and full of life.

"We are the resistance!" she shouted. It was then that our plans went into effect. We sat in the library for hours trying to plan and strategies, Finally Neville went to bed having an early Herbolgy class the next morning, the hour after that Luna floated off to the Ravenclaw Tower.

There were 3 ways into the headmaster's office. The spiral staircase, the fire place, and the window (which was very improbable), the problem was getting in quickly and without anyone knowing. If only Fred and George were here, but then again he was bound to expect something ever since 4th year when Harry got into Umbridges office with a distraction. Maybe they could just do it in the dead of night.

"If I keep catching you in here this late at night I might begin to call you Granger" he said sneaking up behind me, this time I was expecting him.

"You always did seem to have a thing for her Malfoy," I teased his face hardened he was angry but he sat next to me anyway.

"I could never be interested in a Mudblood like her." He exclaimed.

"Don't call her that in front of me, whatever you and your friends choose to call people do not disrespect them in front of me."

"And why should I listen to what you say." He asked obviously offended by my words.

"you wouldn't be here at midnight talking to me if you didn't want something from me, if you want something you follow my rules." I whispered as a light shone past the doors, technically we were supposed to be in bed right now but those kind of rules were not at enforced as they were when Dumbledore was headmaster. He sat there his face stunned, I was good at reading Slytherins they were never nice especially never nice to Gryffindors without a reason. I nudged him with my bare foot. "You know it's true, what other reason could there be for you being slightly nice to me?"

"Maybe I'm joining the other side?"

"That's not funny and if you-know-who heard you he'd have you killed; then again maybe you should say it." I spurred at him angry.

"Have I really been that horrible to you?" his face was down depressed. This was a whole different type of Malfoy, a side I had never seen before.

"You're a Slytherin, it's your nature." I focused my attention on my books looking at him was weird when we weren't hurling insults at each other. Crabbed popped his head into the room Draco sat up.

"God weasel cant you find anything better to do with your time then spend it in the library. Did all your little friend abandon you?" this was the draco I remembered but why was he putting on a show? Why couldn't he just be who he was? My head wanted to explode.

"I'm in the library all the time Malfoy so I can learn more spells and charms and kick your arse, so while you're hooking up with friends and girls I'm getting better and will beat you." Crabbe exited without Draco he obviously was just checking up on him, it was odd, this whole year had been odd so far.

"I'm sorry, I just have a reputation with my friends and I don't want to be seen as weak."

"Do not worry about it Malfoy, you're a Slytherin, your meant to insult me." I watched as he slid his hand closer to my book playing with the pages, he was really acting odd, but it was a good kind of odd. What was I thinking he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor plus Harry…. Who kept telling me I needed to move on. Maybe Draco's friendship could do that.

"If you don't have detention could I buy you a butterbeer next weekend?" I smiled this was something else; no one would understand our friendship.

"Are you trying to say you want to be friends?"

"I guess I am."

The next few nights I spent all my time at the library weather or not I was with Neville and Luna or Draco, I was there all the time. Plans got made lives got talked about, it was like a secret place of wonder for me a sweet escape, they didn't know about each other either.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" Draco asked one night in the middle of my ancient ruins book. In was a complex question one that before I thought she knew the answer for, but now I just wasn't sure of any thing.

"I'm not sure anymore. I love learning, all these books here I'd love to be a teacher and at one time I thought I wanted to be an Auror but now that you-know-who is back in power I couldn't serve knowing how it could turn out. Then again when I wanted to be an Auror I still had dreams of Harry and me…" I zoned out picting the future I had planned out kids and a job, everything changed when I realized being with Harry was really never in the picture. I had no idea what to do with my life.

"What's so great about Harry Potter?" he snubbed, I couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly everybody loves him but it was just an accident of prophecy wasn't it?" he was still jealous of Potter after all of this, it was unsettling yet it made me actually feel something. Like maybe Draco has a soul after all.

"It's not who he is, it's how he dealt with it, not everyone could have turned out as well balanced as he did." I said not looking up from my book on ancient runes. He watched me, unsure of how to respond. I did often shut men down who wanted to oppose me never before did I think I would use that power on Malfoy. I knew he was angry at me but he never got up and left, he stayed studying just as I was until we could barely keep our eyes open.

Professor Carrow stood in front of us, her face full of excitement and glee, I didn't want to know what she had in store for us today. Luna sat next to me and we stood, a twosome in the class full of people who had given up. Everyone wanted to see what kind of teacher she would be. This was defense against the dark arts, or actually known as the dark arts now. 6 years 6 different professor and 6 very different teaching methods. Only a few of us actually got an O.W.L in this class but snape had made it mandatory, so here we all sat. She stood watching us like we were watching her. Suddenly she began talking.  
>"I know most of you will not understand the importance of Dark arts. We need to know how to protect ourselves from the mind control of those whose only intent is to get close enough to steal your powers." She put some much passion into her little web of lies. I was disgusted I could see the hufflepuffs eating it up. They were the only people I was worried would swallow this crap as the truth. I stole a glance at Luna to see her raising her hand waiting patiently for Carrow to call on her. A moment later she did.<br>"Yes Ms. Lovegood?" Carrows voice clearly annoyed..  
>"If you drink juice of a Snorkle you wont have to worry about being controlled." The slight upturn of her lips let me know exactly what was going on. I laughed on the inside as every one else stared at Luna in disbelief.<br>"Do not speak." Carrow said turning away anguish in her eyes. "Actually Lovegood, come up here, the rest of you turn to page 394"

Unspeakable pain  
>if done correctly this spell will send pain directly into your opponents brain while they will be mute and stunned.<p>

"Who wants to go first?" she asked, I couldn't believe this. As cruel as snape was practicing spells like this on fellow students was just dirty. All the Slytherins raised their dirty little hands in the air, too eager to cause someone else pain. I spoke up as no one, not even her fellow Raveclaws attempted to help out my friend from suffering.

"You can't DO this!" I shouted her eys seeking me out, she knew all along that I wouldn't sit idly by and watch them hurt my friend. This wasn't right, it was worse than the crueciatous curse.  
>"And why not Ms. Weasley?"<br>"Its not right to make students practice this on each other, it's vile and ugly, but then again you know a lot about that don't you?" I knew my insult at her was wrong and I shouldn't have said it but lately I just had no control of my mouth.

"A weeks detention and you can take your friends place up here." I walked past Luna rushing back to her seat a frietned yet relieved look on her face. At least I knew what I had gotten myself into where as when she spoke up she had no clue.  
>:Ms. Davis, you first." Tracie Davis and I had known each other a long time, she was sorted into slytherin and I hadn't talked to her since. Never had I been scared of her, after all she was scared of shadows but staring down the end of her wand a sudden fear arose in me.<p>

A pain filled me ripping me apart, I wanted to scream I wanted to thrash about but I was frozed in place. My eyes closed as the pain left me I fell to my knees quickly standing back up, my breath caught in my chest. I couldn't let Carrow see how much pain I really was in. I didn't hear anything as the next person cast the spell.

My body tingled while I walked towards Carrows office for my usual punishment, I no longer felt the sting of the words on my hands. Blood dripped down my arms when she finally let me go, dinner was ending at Neville and Luna dragged my tingling body towards the library.

Luna watched as the set out food infront of me, we sat in the back of the library hoping no one would see us. Snape had specifically told everyone not to feed me. Saying if I wanted to resist I could go hungry. I grabbed for some chicken and Neville sighed seeing my hand. He reached into into my bag and pulled out the Dittany, which I used daily now.

"Thank you Ginny, for taking my place today." Luna said as Neville poured the Dittany over my hand, wrapping it with the cloth. He looked concerned so I decided to let him in on what had happened.  
>"Did you tell McGonagal, that isn't right Gin."<p>

"What is she going to do Neville? We are surrounded by death eaters, what we thought is right isn't right anymore, lets just drop it." I turned over the map of the headmasters office both of them just staring at me.  
>"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow? You look pretty drained." Neville said I just nodded and watched as they left me alone with my books, I started to gather my stuff as Draco walked in.<br>"you look worse than normal weasel" he said my mixed emotions and tiredness coming forward.  
>"I don't have the energy for mind games Draco." I whispered pushing past him his hand grabbing my arm. His grip told me he wasn't going to let me out of his grasp easily.<p>

"Whats going on?" the kindness behind his darkness shinning through once again, I felt like he could see the pain I was in. he could see my shattered soul, he knew I was unsure of anything at the moment.

"I need some air." I said trying to pull away, he just held on tighter pulling more towards the stairs.

We stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch not a single person noticed us as we made our way down here, to the field. I closed my eyes, my spirit lifting feeling better just standing here remembering the matches we've played, the time I flew into the commenter's tent. The only thing that could have made me feel better was if I was on my broom again, feeling the wind in my hair the sun on my skin, it would have made a day like today tolerable.

"I've watched you for years out here practicing mostly to spy and figure out what kind of players Slytherin would need to beat Gryffindors, last year though I noticed how you lower your guard while you were out here. Even now I can tell you feel better just standing here, I wish I could get you a broom to see you smile again." I turned towards him finding him only inches from me. I staired strait into him blue eyes.

"Why are you being this way, this isn't you."

"I'm not sure who or what I am anymore," he whispered taking my hand playfully whipping me around him trying to lighten the mood.

Blaise knocked my books out of my hands as I walked out of charms it really seemed like every Slytherin had it out for me now that I was the only Weasley left in the school.  
>"Poor Weasley must be lonely being that pathetic," Draco said walking past me, the guy who had appeared briefly last night no longer visible to the naked eye. Goyle kicked at my books sending them flying across the floor. I quickly summoned them back to me before standing up and wordlessly sending flying boogies to attack him. At the moment Carrow came out of no where I cut her off before she could even mutter a word.<br>"I know Detention." I said walking away Goyles screaming echoing in the hallway. Micheal corners eyes still on me.

La ter that night after detention I was on my way to the tower when Cho and Micheal cornered me.

"We've been listening to potter watch everynight this week," cho's velvety voice filling my head, I could see why everyone loved her.  
>"it's been really good, I think we should do our part and reform the D.A" Micheal said like he had just had the most brilliant and original idea ever, I just wanted to keep walking away from them both. The lot of them just angered me. Micheal especially the whinny git, but I knew sooner or later I knew we would need them.<br>"Wednesday night, same time same place. Spread the word." I smiled as they rushed away. Where had they been when Carrow had been planning to curse Luna? Where had they been when David Strolini had been sent to the dungeons?

Luna had already gone with some fellow Ravenclaws to Zonkos. Neville walked with me to hogsmeade. I never thought that with all the new rules we would ever be allowed to go anywhere outside of Hogwarts but here we were. I recognized Laura Madly's blonde messy hair infront of us. This certainly was needed, a moral boost for al of us.

"Remember the Yule Ball?" Neville asked bringing up the one and only time I had ever thought about dating him. I smiled for a moment before the red flags showed up. This couldn't be happening, not when we were such good friends.

"It was a fun night," I said keeping my voice calm.

"You were beautiful that night, like you always are." His face was turning red, just as red as my hair was. This was hard for him and I just wished he would stop before things got worse. "you've always been more hten a friend to me Ginny. I know Harry would want you to be happy, he might never come back."

"no Neville," I whispered cutting him off. His face kept getting reddier and sweat was beading across his forehead.

"I know it's hard to think about," he continued, "but I could love you just as much as he had." His voice weak and vulnerable, I really hated myself at that moment.

"I couldn't love you like I had loved him. He has my heart and my soul Neville and you deserve someone who can give you all their love. I just cant do that." I said watching the anger rise in him, I grabbed at his shoulder trying to comfort him but he just pulled away from me.

"I'll talk to you later," he said all but running from me, I sighed turning towards the three broom sticks all by myself.

"Fire whiskey Madam Rosemerta," I said. Ever since Mad eyes death the drink had been calling to me and at this point I needed some fire in my soul.

"You know I can't do that miss," she responded her face stern and solid, I nodded my head.

"I know," turning away as Rosemerta placed a bottle with no label in front of me.

"Though I do supposed there are worse things happening at this time then giving a girl whose had a hard time a break." She winked at me turning her dark haired head back to the wine glasses. I took the fire whiskey and found a seat by myself. With the first sip my body burned in a different way then the forbidden spell had, I took another sip letting the fire consume me. I closed my eyes the liquid getting to my head.

"Look at the weasel" Goyle said, distaste in his tone. It surprised me, looking at the size of Goyle you knew he didn't have a distaste for anything. I felt my table shake with his every step. Crabe and Malfoy followed him, as they all came way to close to me. "Look you have no friends." Goyle said knocking into my table almost tipping over my drink. Luckily my hand was still gripping it and I grabbed it, taking another sip of liquid courage. I needed it if I was going to deal with that lot.

"Do you need another lesson in Hex's?" I asked smoothly expecting all of them to throw a fit, but their faces stayed the same. Unnerved and unchanging.  
>"Of course with Potter running from his crimes no one wants to be seen with his disposable bitch." Crabe said pushing on my wounded soul right where it hurt. I knew he was wrong but everything inside of me was telling me he was correct in his thinking. It hurt to hear those words; I stood up ready to defend myself.<p>

"Do you want to duel?" I asked wand at the ready, fire whisky in my other hand. Both crab and goyle backed up have been at the receiving end of one of my hexs. Malfoy laughed walking closer to my table grabbing my bottle right out of my hands putting it to his lips taking a drink. It was so out of character all I could do was stand there stunned, hoping he didn't let out that it was more then just butterbeer. He raised his eyebrows setting the drink down a slipping a piece of parchment underneath it.

"hopefully my blood will not be tainted by her germs" he said as the trio walked out the door, I was only too happy to see them go. I fingered the note as I finished my drink not entirely sure I wanted to open it. I swallowed the last of my fire whisky deciding it wouldn't kill me to read what malfoy had to say. I was already down, how much lower could I feel?

**Meet me at the shrieking shack **

The fire whisky lifted me and my feet took me in the direction of the shrieking shack. I wasn't thinking clearly and my head was spinning. He has a blanket laid out with a picnic basket, he turned to face me.

"What is this?" I yelled a little louder then normal, confused. This wasn't the draco who pulled my hair and sneered at everything I did. This wasn't the evil guy who a year ago tried to kill the best headmaster this school has ever seen. "I don't know anything about Harry, your wasting your time." I turned around looking out for crabe or goyle or any other death eater. If they really thought this was going to work they were more dense then I thought and they really underestimated Harry. I just couldn't believe I had been so stupid, of course he just wanted me to give him information.

"Could you stop talking about Potter for one second." He stared at me in disbelief. "for such a smart witch you're an idiot." He said more calm then before, I faced him, he had my undivided attention.


End file.
